Finding Edward
by Natievans14
Summary: When Edward leave Bella in New Moon, he hide a letter with all the belongings of Bella, but, what could happen if Bella, found the letter and realizes that Edward is still in love with her? Will she forgot Edward and hate him or she will search him? R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Edward leave Bella in New Moon, he hides a letter with all of Bella's belongings

**Summary: **When Edward leave Bella in New Moon, he hides a letter with all of Bella's belongings. But what could happen if Bella found the letter and realizes that Edward is still in love with her? Will she forgot Edward and hate him or she will search him and tell him her feelings? Will she find him? Will he keep on with his promise to not forget her? If you want to know, just go in.

**Chapter 1: All Those things**

**Bella PoV**

I was sitting on the sofa, holding my legs, wanting to die.

Why had she fell in love with that stupid and lovely vampire, why was she so silly? There were a lot of questions without an answer, and a lot of things to think about. She went to her bedroom; she needed to think, quietly, calmly.

When I sat down on the floor I felt the ceramic moving.

"Shit, the floor,"

I stood up and moved the ceramic; there were a hole about 10 inches deep. In it there was a box made of wood. Inside it there were all my things, the CD with my lullaby, the tickets to visit Renee, and a note.

I put the CD inside the music player and turned it on. Then I sat down on my bed and I started to read his note.

_Bella,_

_I'm sorry, but I must leave, I can stand it any more. You are in permanent danger when I am with you, and I what you to life your live like a human girl like all the others. I'll never forget you, try to be happy and forget me, and think that I was a huge mistake._

_I don't know why I'm writing this note really. I don't want you to find it, because then you'll know… because then it'll be more difficult for you to forget. But as you know, I'm a very selfish creature and I want you to find it, because I need to tell you that I'm still in love with you._

_Try to forgive me for lying you, but it was my last chance._

_I'll never forget all your kisses, you smile, your embraces or your lovely blush. These things will be in my mind forever._

_I will love you now and ever._

_Forever yours._

_Edward._

I started to cry, and I cried more than ever.

- "I'll find him," I thought, "I'll find him and I'll be the same again,"

I started to ask myself where could Edward be, first I thought that he could be in Alaska, but then I remembered that he dislikes Tanya's behavior. Then I remembered Volterra. But he couldn't want to kill himself…

I took all my money because I will probably need it, and I think that the first place I want to go is Alaska. Maybe Edward isn't there, but another Cullen could be, and they probably know where _he_ is.

I pack all my belongings in a little suitcase and I go into my car, before I remembered Charlie.

I went into the house again and left him a note in the kitchen, hoping he will find it.

Then, I took my car and started to drive to Port Angeles. But when it was about 10 miles away I saw something by my rear-view.

"Oh no! Not again, please." My mind was processing information at a thousand miles a minutes. "I have to runaway, right now!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Authoress Note: Well, I know that it isn't a very long Chapter, but please tell me what you think about it.

I don't know if there is any histories like mine's so if there is one tell me please because I don't want to copy it. If it's very similar I will delete this one.

R&R and if you have any comments or anything tell me, I'm open to suggestions.

I know that my English isn't perfect but I'm trying hard so, anything please tell me.

I Hope that you have enjoy it.

Lots of kisses

Nath

Aswell I want to Thank IsabellaMarieCullen3214 for being my beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escaping

**Chapter 2: Escaping**

"Oh God," It was like a nightmare, her red long hair blowing in the wind, and she looked more terrifying than the last time I saw her.

Scared, I tried to increase the speed, but my old car couldn't go any faster. When I arrived to Port Angeles Airport I hurriedly looked to the Departure Screen, seeing that the first take off to Alaska was in two hours.

I sat down on a chair and I tried to relax as I waited for my plane. When I couldn't I went to a bar to buy some snacks. When I finished I could get into the plane. As I was praying to God, I needed to find a Cullen quickly or I'll go crazy.

When the plane took off, I breathed a sigh of relief that Victoria wasn't there.

"Thanks God,"

The flight last 2 hours more or less, but I fell asleep. When I arrived in Alaska, I remembered that Tanya and her "family" lived near Anchorage, so I rented a car and started to drive.

When I was near there I saw a small road and decided on a whim to follow it. It was long, but when I get to the end I saw Carlisle's Mercedes.

They were there.

"Bravo Bella," I thought, "You've got it."

But when I looked around I realized I was alone.

"Don't worry Bella, they must be hunting," I said to myself. "Brilliant Bella, you talk to yourself, you are totally mad," I whispered.

I keep standing there, doing nothing, waiting for them, it was really cold, but then I saw something that was…

**Edward PoV**

Yet another day without her. Why have I been so stupid, why did I left her? What could happen to her?

"Edward, stop thinking this, Bella is okay," said Alice. "She is in Forks, and she is living her life like any other human girl."

"Oh, Alice, but I miss her so much," I said.

"I know what do you mean Edward, she was my best friend," said my sister.

"No Alice, you don't know what I mean. Every day without her is a torture and every night without her, every night I'm without her I wish to die, to kill myself and stop this pain," I said. "She was everything I had, without her I'm nothing. I can't live anymore without her."

And saying this I stood up from the sofa and started to run. When I was in the thick of the forest I saw a puma, and was grateful for the distraction as I began to hunt.

"Thank god for this at least."

But when I was preparing to pounce, Tanya appeared behind me.

I turned around, and started to return home, but she quickly caught up to me.

The only thing I could remember were Tanya's lips on mine, and how she didn't kiss as well as Bella.

Then I heard a sound from the trees, and there was…

**Bella PoV**

_I'll never forget you Bella,_ that sentence was in my mind while I saw Edward kissing her. I have to admit, he is a really good liar. I hate him, and without thinking anymore I ran, forgetting for a moment my clumsiness. I tripped over a tree root, and when I tried to stand up I saw _her,_ ready to kill me.

**Edward PoV**

"That scent, it's Bella!" I said to myself, running after her.

When I arrived I saw what scared me more than anything else. Bella was on the ground and Victoria was ready to kill her.

I started to lunge at Victoria, fury filling me.

"Edward you'd better not move if you want Bella to live a little bit more," said Victoria, grinning maliciously.

I froze. "What do you want?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Bella's limp form.

"Oh! That's easy. I want her blood, what else?" she answered, her smile growing wider.

I'll kill her, I'll really kill her. Please God, help me.

And it was like God has heard me, because Emmett appeared behind Victoria, ripped off her head. We quickly dismembered her, burning the remains.

"Bella!" I cried, seeing her move slightly.

I walked up to her, scooping her gently into my arms.

"Everything hurts," she whispered hoarsely.

"Shh, Bella, don't speak. You're safe now, I'm here." But when I spoke she was already sleeping.

**Alice PoV**

I was sitting in the sofa when I heard Emmett in with someone else.

I went to the door and saw Emmett, Edward, and… Bella? What was she doing here?

"I don't understand," I thought.

"She was in the forest" answered Edward.

"What was she doing in the forest?"

"Victoria was with her," growled Edward.

"Oh! Is she ok?" I said, worried.

"Yes, she's just sleeping."

"Take her to the bedroom, she can rest there," I said.

"Ok, but I'll stay with her," Edward insisted.

"You shouldn't."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

**Edward POV**

When I went downstairs Alice was waiting for me.

"Edward, tell me, what happened in the forest?" she asked me.

"I was…, I was trying to hunt, but Tanya, I don't how she followed me, and then she started to kiss me. I think that Bella saw us and ran into the forest. Then I smelled her, and I followed it. When I found Bella she was lying in the floor with Victoria, who was ready to kill her," I finished.

"And Victoria, what happened to her?"

"Emmett killed her." I said, smiling. "And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to stay with Bella for a while, I've missed her so much."

"Edward, be careful. You told to her that you would forget her," Alice warned.

"But I left a note, telling her everything. She must have found the note, I'm sure, or she would be in Forks," I explained, slightly smug.

"A note?" asked my sister, "Eddie, you are madder, that I've thought."

"Mad, why?" I said, confused.

"Because you tell Bella 'Oh Bella, I don't love you, I'm leaving', and you run away, and then at the night you go to her house and you leave her a note saying 'Oh Bella, forgive me I'm stupid I love you, you are my life'. Edward, I must say that this behavior was so silly and teenager."

"Alice, if you want to criticize me, you are free to do it, but let me say that Bella is the most important thing in my life and I can't life without her," I said, then went upstairs without another word.

**Bella PoV**

When I woke up I realized I wasn't on my bed, but I didn't know where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around sleepily.

"Bella?" said Edward.

"Oh no, that voice, not another dream about him please," I begged myself.

"Bella, you're not in a dream, I'm here," he said, his voice slightly confused.

"Yes, I know, in my dreams you are also here," I answered matter-of-factly.

"Bella! You _are not _in a dream, I'm here and I'm real!"

"No Edward, you aren't real, because if you were real… argh! Leave it, you are not real and that's a fact," I demanded.

"Bella, I'll show you that I'm real."

"You can't show me that you are real, because you are not. Please, just stop."

"Yes I am," he murmured gently.

**Edward PoV**

Why doesn't she believe me, I'm here, everybody know it!

"I will show you that I'm real."

"No, you're not!"

"Bella! I love you with all my heart," I said, desperate to convince her of the truth. Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed her.

**Bella PoV**

He started to kiss me, my mind had definitely gone so far that time.

"Edward you are not real, please stop playing with me," I stated when he broke away.

"Bella, I swear to you I'm totally real. I'm here, with you, I love you. I won't leave you again, and I'm not playing with you," he said.

"Sure?"

"Completely."

Then he started to kiss me once more, but that kiss was the best kiss, the kiss which would be remembered for the time and time by All the Cullen?

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"What happened?" asked Edward.

"Edward, turn around… and you'll see."

**Emmett PoV**

"Isn't a little bit hot here?"

"SHUT UP EMMETT," shouted all the Cullens, "don't you see you are interrupting?!"

"Interrupting, me? What am I interrupting?" I asked.

"Oh God help us with him…" prayed Rosalie.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm back, and I promise that I be back again, next Sunday! Without more delaying… Here you Have the new Chapter!

In the end you have the answers to all the reviews for chapter 1 to 3.

**Chapter 4: A whole day in the shopping center**

**Bella PoV**

"Oh! I must be dreaming, you all are here, with me," I said.

"Yes, Bella we are with you," said Alice, "and we won't leave you again."

"You all promise?" I asked, unsure.

"I promise," they answered at the same time.

***

We spend most of the morning talking about things without importance when I realized that I hadn't showered for three days. I asked Alice where I could have one.

"The bathroom is the next door on the right," she answered.

"Ok, thanks Alice."

"But you haven't brought any clothes. We should go shopping, we must go shopping!"

"No, I can lend her some of my clothes while she is here," offered Rose.

"Really?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing from someone who had hated me only three months again.

"Of course, now you're my sister, and we can share our clothes."

"No, no and no!" cried Alice. "If Bella is our new human sister, she needs her own new Cullen Girls wardrobe, and this means…"

"A WHOLE DAY IN THE SHOPPING CENTER," said all the Cullen at the same time.

"You have a shower while Alice prepares your clothes and I thing for something in your hair," stated Rosalie.

"Okay, thanks very much guys," I said, already walking toward the bathroom.

**Alice PoV**

I went into Rose's bedroom and looked into her wardrobe. There were many sexy clothes, but I thought that Bella wouldn't accept to go dressed up like a model. So I chose a par of tight crimson jeans with a black T-shirt and a red jacket.

She must look like a rock star or so.

**Bella PoV**

When I got out of the shower I went to my new room, and on the bed I found the clothes that Alice wanted me to wear. They were fantastic, of course, but looking like something Rosalie should wear, not me.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"Yes, Bella, What's the problem?"

"I can't wear these clothes, I'll just seem ridiculous."

"No, Bella you don't seem ridiculous, this clothes are perfect for you, trust me," Alice said with assurance.

"Yes Alice," I sighed, like a young girl talking with her mother.

"Bella, have you finished getting dressed?" asked Rose, sticking her head in.

"Yes Rose."

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course Rose, you don't have to ask. You are my new sister, and all that's mine is yours. Except Edward, of course," and we both laughed.

**Edward PoV**

An hour, and then an hour and a half, and Bella was upstairs getting dressed. I was so nervous, so I started to sing a part of a song that remembered during time that we had been apart.

_How long would I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_I'm gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_Dreams can take the place of loving you_

_There's gotta be a million reasons_

_Why it's true_

Then suddenly I heard a noise upstairs, and then coming down the stairs was Bella, so precious, so… human. But if she wanted she would not be human for long. I had decided change her.

"We can go," said Alice.

"Of course Alice, your wishes are orders for me," answered Jasper.

**Bella PoV **

We arrived at the shopping center in less than half an hour, and my new fairy sister went mad.

We went to all kind of shops, most for clothes. In total, she bought me five jeans in five different colors, two short skirts, one in purple and the other one in black, and at least twenty tee shirts and ten sweaters.

Then was the shoes. We bought two pairs of converse, one pair of high-heeled black boots, and a pair of stiletto heels in white.

"Now I think we can go," Alice said finally.

"No Alice, I don't think so," Rose disagreed.

"Why not?"

"Well, I think it's just because you're forgetting to go to the most important place…" said Rose.

"Oh, shit, it's true! I'm forgetting Victoria's Secret."

**Edward PoV**

I was suddenly running to I don't know where.

Then Alice came out of the shop.

"Edward,BellaisinthefittingroomI'mgoingtotheHilfiger'stoshoptheirsales,helphertochoosesomeclothes." She said that so quickly that I hardly understood it.

I went into the shop.

"Alice," called Bella, "can you come in please?"

I went into the fitting room, but I was not prepared to see the sight before me. Bella was wearing black small underwear with a matching bra.

I couldn't stop myself I was suddenly kissing her, and it was the best kiss I had ever had. I wanted so many more like it.

"Mmmm," Bella said. "Edward, your lips taste completely perfect, but I think we should stop now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to choose the correct set and you're making me get confused," she said.

"But this moment has been the best of this horrible shopping day," I said, trying to look sad.

"Yes I know Edward, but we have lots of time when we get home."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," she said, and kissed my lips softly one more time.

**Alice PoV **

I had just finished shopping in the Hilfiger's, and when I went back to Victoria's Secret I heard an interesting conversation.

"Yes I know Edward, but we have lots of time when we get home."

Oh, Bella was promising something to Edward. I had to buy something special for her to show him tonight.

"No, Alice, you won't do anything if you want to keep all your body parts in their place."

"Oh, what a pity. I had forgotten that Edward could listen to my mind."

"Oh, don't care, I have a new idea and now you won't know what it is about," I thought "and my new plan starts right now."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I want to thank too all that people that read this Fanfic but don't leave a review, I'd like to know your opinion about this, if it likes to you or if it is horrible, whatever you think.

I promise I'll update as soon as I can, before Christmas, if it's possible (it's a joke), as soon as I have an idea I'll start writing the next chapter.

**Special Thanks To:**

**Tia Cullen: **Don't Die! I promise I'll keep writing but don't leave me! Your opinion is important! Hope you'll read and you will leave a review. Thanks very much.

**xxpaigemarieXX:** Yes, I wish it too but, the real is the real! LOL, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**TopazVampire:** Here you have the update, hope you'll enjoy the chaper, I have had a great time writing it.**  
****Musashi 9 Bellaandedwardlover:** You don't have to wait anymore, here you have the chapter. LOL

**Stacie-Ann Halliwell:** Thanks very much for the aims. Here you have the chapter, hope you'd like it.

**Twilightdaydream: **Well, here you have where it's going, hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**IsabellaMarieCullen3214: **Thanks very, very much, without you this story wouldn't be the same, and you do your job as beta in a perfect way in my opinion so… I hope you will read this chapter and the other that are going to follow it!

**XxXxXfanfictionXloveXxXxX:** Thank you very much! I try to keep writing the story so I'll update soon, hope you'll read and review!

**Please-delete-asap:** Here you have your next chapter, enjoy it, thanks for reviewing!

**Librarymom: **I already have a Beta, thanks for that comment, I hope you'll continue reading my story.

**cullensFTW: **Here you have more! Thanks for the aims aswell, I hope you'll like this new chapter I have updated!

**'.Lamb: **Here you have your following chapter! Hope you will enjoy it! Thanks for the review

**xxiloveyouedwardxx: **Well, I'm updating now, it's not as soon as I thought but I have to confess that I have been so lazy this months, Sorry promise I'll update soon a new chapter. Thanks for the review.

**twilighttopaz333: **Thanks for the aims; I'm doing it the best that I can. 

**DarkJediQueen: **Thanks for reviewing in the first chapter, I'm answering now that I have a moment, hope you'll keep on reading and you'll enjoy the story. Thank you very much!

PS: I'm open to any idea or suggestion so if you wanna say something send me a message or leave a review! Thanks very much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sweet Home or not?**

**Alice PoV**

"Yes, the blue one please!" I said, "And the red too, oh, and the green, and black, and, oh leave it! I'll take them all."

I was in Victoria's Secret buying some sexy underwear for Bella. Everybody was waiting for me in the car.

"It's…" began to say the cashier.

"Here you go," I said, giving her my credit card.

"Okay, that's it," she answered, giving me back my credit card and four huge bags.

"Bye, Marie."

"Have a great night Miss Alice," she answered.

_Of course I'll have it,_ I thought, and smiled to myself. If my plan worked well tonight Bella would accept to be our new member family in… if I have to prepare a wedding … about three months Bella would be our new family member.

Thinking, I arrived to the parking lot, and of course _my_ Jazz and the family were waiting for me.

"You've taken a while," whispered Rosalie.

"At home I'll tell you," I answered.

**Edward PoV**

_Thanks Alice, now I need a cold shower when I get home._

"Are you worried about something?" asked Bella.

"No darling, it's just that Alice enjoys making me nervous."

"Of course Edward, I'm always the bad guy," retorted Alice.

"No Alice, of course you're not," said Jasper.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Yes, whatever you want," said Alice, smiling. I shuddered.

**Bella PoV**

_Home, sweet home, _was my only thought as I walked inside the door.

Just then, I felt his arms in my waist and his lips on my neck.

"I think you owe me something," he said

"Something like what?" I teased.

"Like this," he said and started to kiss me.

"Really?" I said, "I don't remember that."

**Edward PoV**

She was acting like she couldn't remember, but two could play that game.

Then I remembered that I needed I cold shower.

"I need to go Bella. But I'll be back," I promised with a kiss before running up the stairs.

**Alice PoV**

_Okay,_ I thought, _Edward's in the shower, now it's time to act._

I went to Bella's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called.

"Bella, I have a plan for tonight to make Edward lose all of his valuable control," I said. "Do you want to help me?"

She thought for a moment.

"Yes, of course I want to help, this'll be funny," she said, smiling. "Tell me to do."

**Bella PoV**

"Listen carefully," Alice began.

She went out of my bedroom and when she came in again she had 4 enormous bags in her hands.

"Oh no, Alice."

"Oh yes, Bella."

**TO BE CONTINED**

Like I promised here you have a new chapter, it's not very long I know but I haven't had many time to write. I hope I'll have a Chapter for next Monday or so, please leave some reviews.

Thanks to all in special to my Beta!

NaTaLiië


End file.
